Hiding from the darkness
by Astrid-fusion
Summary: Raven is sleep walking,lost between this world and another, who can save her?. BB finds himself having to look after an emotional Raven. What will raven let slip in her sleepy state and what are her emotions planning? BBxRae.Fluff.Slight RobxStar
1. Beach

**Thought is in (brackets) Ooooo, I get to do a disclaimer dont I? I will ask my English friend to do so:**

**English man:** Oh my, I daresay that Astrid does not own teen titans or any of the charectors involved, she has only created a stunning peice of "art-ey" which, in my view is perfectly delightful, and should be made into an episode! But by golly! What do you know, she doesnt own them, so she cant. Oh tough luck old chap

**Me: Thankyou.** Tis true, I am afraid, I am un owning of the teentitans

Ok, all mistakes were taken care of, I think. If you spot anymore, please tell me. A couple of bits were added in, just to beef it up a bit, nothing important. Er...Enjoy :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**InRavensRoom**

A dark haired girl frowned in her sleep, her covers twisted around her small frame. She muttered something incoherent as she sat up, her eyes still closed and she was snoring gently. The pendulum on her wall rocked to and fro, a gap in her curtains let through an eerie slither of light casting a shadow of the pendulum on the floor, the seconds hand ticked quietly; it was 2:43 in the morning. Raven's eyes snapped open, glazed over and unseeing, she shivered slightly and turned her head to her left side, staring at nothing.

"Hello Happy"

**InRavensDream**

Raven was sitting on a wooden bench facing the sea; a slight breeze caught her purple hair and sent a shiver down her spine, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She opened her eyes scanning the horizon; she felt a presence sitting next to her. Turning her head slowly, scared of what she might see, her eyes fell upon a young girl in a florescent pink cloak.

"Hello Happy" Raven said, her voice wasn't its normal monotone; it was more relaxed, almost comfortable. Raven frowned slightly at the sound of her own voice.

(This is weird, I sound different) Thought raven (Emotion isn't a problem; I don't feel so weighed down, I don't affect anything. It can't be right, some kind of spell or something must be affecting me. But it makes me feel so free)

"Stop complaining then silly!" giggled happy punching ravens arm playfully. "No point in worrying about it, enjoy it while you can. How many times have you been able to express your emotion huh?"

Happy's grin never faltered and raven found it quite irritating. No matter how pleasant happy was to her, there was something about her that really annoyed raven, she was just so cheerful, scarily cheery. Raven found it hard to imagine that Happy was a part of her, she seemed so alien. They were two completely different ends of the spectrum

"Err Happy, where are we?" Raven asked, her brow knitted together in confusion as she looked out onto the beach, the whole place was entirely empty, there wasn't a soul to be seen and it was quiet and peaceful. White sand, blue skies and an even bluer sea lay in front of her. There was a road, just behind the bench, that went on for as far as raven could see. The other side of that road was a dense forest: Tall gnarled trees were so packed together that she couldn't see more than three metres into the forest.

(This would be such a great place to meditate, so tranquil, so alone. It would be a perfect date spot.

Date? What?) Raven's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly masked her emotions out of habit.

(Well it would be a good date spot.) Whispered a little voice in Ravens mind.

"A date huh?" teased happy, a little smile playing on her lips. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Raven blushed, taken by surprise at Happy's remark. How had she known what she was thinking?

(She can read minds just like you Raven, what kind of stupid question was that?) she thought to herself pulling her hood up so she could hide in its familiar shadow.

"I asked you where we were Happy, I didn't ask for you to read my mind, this trivial teasing is pointless. So if you wouldn't mind, can we return to the issue before that? Where are we?"

Happy's face was a pure glee; she liked it that Raven changed the subject so readily, it proved what Happy already thought; Raven was hiding something and Happy was going to find it out.

"By the sea, can't you see? Silly Raven, honestly, what are you like? I thought you were meant to be clever!" she looked at Raven in a slightly patronizing way, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"Dimming your self down for anyone? Hmm, who could it be? Who does Raven want to go on a date with? I wonder!" Happy spoke, more to her self than anything, but allowed her voice to be loud enough for Raven to hear. Happy, was keeping an eye on Ravens reaction out of the corner of her eye, wanting to see how Raven would reply to this, Happy was going to hear Ravens reply either way anyway, she was tuned into Ravens thoughts. Happy had trouble concealing a smile because Raven's face turned a spectacular colour of red as she battled with her thoughts.

(Why won't she just shut up? How can anyone be constantly happy? It's none of her business who I want to go on a date with.)

"AAHAH!" Happy squealed triumphantly pointing a finger at Raven, "So you do want to go on a date with someone. I knew it! Is it anyone I know, huh, huh, is it?"

"Happy, if you don't shut up, I will seriously hurt you. It has nothing to do with you, Ok? Can we change the subject please" Ravens voice started off menacing but finished with a rather pathetic plea.

Happy sighed, her smile still fixed. "Ok, I will take you to a café I know, they serve chips and herbal tea!" she grinned contentedly and rubbed her stomach, "but before we go any where I want one question answered."

Raven rolled her eyes and turned her head up to the sky, it was clouding over and a slight chill had come into the air, the sea became slightly choppier and the trees rustled behind her..

"One question? Fine, but make it quick and make sure it is '**_Just one question_**'!"

Happy squealed excitedly and clapped her hands. Happy closed her eyes and thought of a question that would break down Ravens barriers, Now that she could show emotion, things should get interesting. Emotion could turn a decision; Raven had never been run by her emotions like this before. Happy was looking forward to the fun it would cause.

"Do you still like Malchior?" Happy asked, her smile still there, but nervous. It was a dangerous question. She wasn't sure how Raven would react now that she had her emotions. But the reason Happy had taken the risk by asking Raven that question was because she knew one thing. If Raven wanted to use her powers, they wouldn't work in the dream, but they would work in the waking world, if Raven tried to move something with her power in this dream, she would only move something in reality. Happy was safe from any kind of attack.

(Malchior? Why did she have to bring that up? I don't know, I just don't know. Well obviously I can't because he was evil and everything, but he was the first person who ever called me beautiful, the only person who ever tried, and who made an effort. Yes, that is it. He is the only one who made an effort)

Raven struggled with her thoughts, arguments forming and evaporating as quickly as they were made, she was so wrapped up in arguing with herself that any thoughts of hurting Happy were pushed out of the way.

"He wasn't the only one to make an effort, Raven"

Said Happy quietly, grateful that her question hadn't backfired. Raven blinked at this remark, taking in what happy had just said, it was surprisingly wise, for happy. She could reply to what Happy had just said, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to say.

"So where is this café then happy? The one with chips and tea?" Raven asked loudly, putting a big grin on her face, masking her true feelings. Happy jumped up from the bench revealing a toothy smile, she extended her arm and held out her hand for Raven to take.

"Come on Raven! I'll show you the way!" Happy chirped skipping on the spot. Happy knew Raven was changing the subject on purpose, but happy was never one to be put off. She smiled slyly a plan forming in her head.

Raven looked at Happy's hand accusingly, but then sighed and took it. She stood up and was promptly dragged off by happy. But Raven barely noticed her feet touch the ground, she was lost in thought about what Happy had said, she thought of all her friends:

(They made an effort. But they give up, well, he doesn't.)

Raven felt sadness well up inside her as an evil part of her mind snapped back

(You only want to believe that! You fool, He'll soon get bored, and then you will be alone, with no one, nothing, no jokes, no changes, no jibes, no one at all, not even Beast boy.)

"We are just friends happy." Raven said, so quietly that she wasn't sure whether she was talking to herself or Happy. Raven looked up, hoping that Happy hadn't heard.

She had.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R and R. I would like you to very much. Ooops, sound like starfire. HAPPY BLORTHOG! oO

Er yeh...


	2. Hot chocolate

**Me:** Oh but of course, I need to do a disclaimer, I will ask TJ from Recess to do it for me (which I dont own either, funnilly enough)

**TJ:** These teen titans arent just for us kids, they are for everyone, thoughAstrid may not own them.ho cares? No one? Cos it is our spirit** (touching music plays, while everyone looks at tj in awe)**. Astrid doesnt own teen titans? It doesnt matter, it is her spirit that counts**.end touching speach**

**Me:** Er, thanks TJ

**TJ:** My pleasure ma'am

Corrections made, thankyou. I will reply to reviews at the bottom of the story. I am really sorry if this is mucked up as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beastboysroom**

A pair of emerald eyes snapped open in the darkness and flitted about the room, after a few seconds the owner recognized his surroundings, familiar shapes presented themselves: empty pizza boxes and bits of rubbish that had never quite made it to the bin. The green boy groaned quietly as he sad up, swinging his legs around the side of his bed, his toes skimming the floor beneath him. He scrunched his eyes up, trying to clear his head of the headache that had been waking him up at the same time for the past week. He put his hand out groping for his bedside table, feeling for his alarm clock, he felt his fingers close around the small object and turned it towards him, the flashing digits read 3:00am.

(Dude this has got to stop, it is freaking me out. 3 o'clock every morning. Why 3? Why not 10 or even better 11?) Beast boy thought to himself as he stood up, unsteady on his feet he almost fell over, he was still groggy from being asleep.

"Why do I feel like I am waiting for something?" He whispered to himself, a knot of anxiety had formed in the pit of his stomach, telling him to wait, wait. But beast boy didn't know what he was waiting for, he had theories, all involving either tofu, mopeds or Raven.

(Waiting for Robin to stop being so obsessive, waiting for Starfire to learn how to cook, waiting for Cyborg to beat him at mega monkeys 3?) He asked himself, he was waiting for lots of things, but they didn't seem to be what was keeping him from sleeping. But then a voice whispered something in his head, so quietly he almost didn't hear it, when he did, he chose to ignore it, but couldn't help blushing violently.

(Waiting for Raven to smile at you)

Beast boy shook his head, as if trying to shake the thoughts from his mind. Waiting for Raven to smile? Yes. At him? No, it didn't matter, as long as she smiled at someone; it didn't matter if it was at him, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, heck even the pizza delivery guy. It doesn't matter, as long as she smiles at someone) Beast boy kept repeating that sentence, hoping that he would beat off any other ideas that thought otherwise. It failed rather miserably.

(Yeah it does you liar) The voice was slightly louder now.

"Shuddup" Beast boy growled, hitting himself on the head rather hard.

"Ow!"

He rubbed his head, trying to stop the throbbing. Beast boy bit his lip, he was being really loud and he was sure to wake someone up. He tip toed across his room, dodging rubbish in varying stages of decomposition. He opened his door and stepped out into the corridor, it was almost silent, which was scary, it felt weird every night that Beast boy came out here, it was too quiet, it felt unnatural. Beast boy resisted an urge to yell really loudly, he wanted to break the silence that was frightening slightly. He made his way down the hall towards the kitchen.

**InTheKitchen**

He decided not to turn any lights on worrying that the light would carry down the hall and alert someone to his presence. Beast boy couldn't understand why, but he also felt guilty about being up and walking about the tower, like he wasn't supposed to be there, he wasn't. He was meant to be asleep, it was weird, he felt out of place standing in the kitchen alone in the early hours of the morning.

Putting the kettle on the stove and lighting the hob he made his way across the kitchen to the cupboard where he took a mug from the shelf and put it on the counter. As he attempted to walk across the kitchen to get the hot chocolate powder he stubbed his big toe on a chair leg.

"Oww-ghghfffm!" Beast boy managed to muffle his scream by shoving his foot into his mouth; after a few moments he tenderly took his foot out and kissed his toe.

"Its ok, little toe, I'll look after you, no more meanie chairs can hurt you now…." Beast boy comforted his toe and made baby noises at it.

Realizing how stupid he must look he stopped and then hobbled over to the cupboard with the hot chocolate powder in and took out the container. He struggled back over to where the kettle and the cup were. He quickly measured out the powder and grabbed the kettle off the stove just as it started to whistle. As he poured the hot water into the mug his ears pricked up, He had heard something in the hall way.

(Did I wake someone up? Who did I wake up? I hope they aren't mad) Beast boy, stood still, mug in hand listening hard, He thought he heard someone talking, but he couldn't hear a second voice. He stood there for a few moments, listening, but there was only silence. He sipped his hot chocolate, letting the hot water scold his tongue, filling his mouth with a strong chocolate mint taste.

Suddenly he heard movement behind him, putting his mug down on the counter and spun around facing the rest of the kitchen in his battle position, ready to morph. But he found only darkness.

(Weird) He thought to himself, frowning slightly (I was sure I heard a noise.)

He turned around ready to finish off his hot chocolate when he heard it.

"Happy? Where have you gone? Don't leave me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AddictiveJon: **I had a go at explaining it in the 1st chapter. You will see more of her powers in the next chapter.

**CrimsonBlade117: **Thankyou! I fixed the mistake you pointed out, I just get a bit excited and try to type faster than I can. I also manage to get my jumbles worded around.

**Wren N. Logan: **Sorted, thankyou very much. You would do to read my reply to Crimsonblade177, I think that works with your review as well. Thankyou :D

**OveractiveMind: **My toes thankyou for your concern. Yeah I know, I tried to beef out the chapter a bit but it was weird. I promise the next chapter will be longer. You wont have to wait that long.

**PrincessofDiamonds : **Yes, I know I and my story are weird, la la la la la la la . Carrying on.

**darkdemon3592: **!will do so!

I know what will make you review! **-Drags BB in-**

**Me:**Do the face!

**BB:**Why?

**Me:**Do it! Or Raven gets it!** -Points gun at raven-**

**BB:**ARGH! OK OK** -Does the face-**

**Me:**Say it

**BB:**Wh-

**Me:**Raven!

**BB:**Ok, Please R and R for Ravens sake

**Me:**Good. If you dont R and R...Raven gets it!


	3. Hide and seek

Well bonjour, I am really sorry if you find anymore mistakes, but please tell me so I can fix them, Thankyou.

On to the disclaimer, I am gonna get Mikey from Rescess to do it today (I dont own Rescess either)

**Mikey:** Oh the teen titans! Such a flurry of feeling, that heart wrenching sound of cries for help, that feeling that you get when the whole world feels so good. It is almost poetical that Astrid does not own the teen titans or any of the characters is it not? Why but everything is poetical my friends, all hope can be dashed in an istance and all restored in a moment, This is this moment my friends. Oh to own or not to own, that is no longer the isse

**Me:** What mikey was trying to say was that I "Dont own the teen titans or any characters associated with them" ok?

**Mikey:** But I did! In form of unrhyming poetry, can you not see the beauty?

**Me:** Sure Mikey, On with the story!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**InTheTitanTowerHallway**

Ravens door slid open silently, her hand appeared first holding something that wasn't there, and she stumbled slightly as she emerged from the doorway. She was wearing her favourite nightdress with the built in hood, which was resting on her back. She shivered slightly andreached for herhood, pulling it up overthe back of her head,casting half of her face into shaddow.Her eyes were still open and they were still glazed over. She was frowning slightly and squinting, trying to look for something in the empty hallway. Her hand was clasped around an invisible object but then suddenly it moved back to her side, her feet moved slightly quicker than they had been before, annoyance written all over her face. Her bare feet stood on a loose plank causing it to creak slightly but Raven either ignored it or just didn't hear it.

"Happy, slow down, I can't keep up" there was a hint of anger and fear in her whisper. She walked slowly down the hall, her dark nightdress hanging limply on her small frame. Her voice echoed off the walls as quietly as hervoice had called in the first place, neither ofwhich ran no risk of waking anybody up. As Raven made her way down the corridor, her face twisted with frustration, while items around her were being disfigured and broken.

A black energy field enveloped a picture hanging on the wall, it soon crushed the picture, the wooden frame splintering while the glass shattered and the picture, of all the teen titans in front of the Eiffel tower, caught fire but not a sound was made; the black blob of energy absorbed any noise that was made. Raven carried on walking, making faces every now and again, those of frustration, anger, fear and the emotion on her face was startling. Her features had never had to make such strong expressions. Ravens breathe became quicker, fear taking control of her body, her eyes closed and her frown left her face.

Raven stopped suddenly, looking up at the ceiling and then down at the floor, her eyes grew wide with fear.

"We're going into the forest? Is the café in there?" she stopped, turning her head to one side as if straining to hear someone talk.

"But what about the monsters?" She asked trying, in vain, to keep the fear from making her voice quiver. She stopped for a few minuites as if waiting for an answer, and it would seem that she got one because she soon replied "I thought you said we should try to stay together?" Ravens was frowning worriedly, her hands clamped around her body, trying to keep herself warm, which was odd as the temperature in the hallway was almost tropical from the small fires her black energy had managed to start.

.After a few moments her eyes opened with surprise, she then looked down at her feet, her chin touching her chest. She closed her eyes for a long time, looking like she was trying not to cry, she then shook her head slightly and opened her eyes.

"I don't want to play Hide and seek" Her voice was strong and commanding. It didn't sound like she was talking to anyone in particular, it sounded more like a statement than anything.

"I am not scared" a slight pause granted this statement when she then replied "Ok, I can do it"

Her eyes were still closed as her face relaxed and all chaos around her stopped, items in the hallway were left battered and all blobs of black energy gathered around Raven. She sat on the floor and got into her normal meditating stance.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" As Raven muttered the words, the black energy throbbed expectantly.

"Uh-Oh" whispered raven, a mixture of fear and confusion hidden in her voice. As she stood up and her arms fell to her side the energy that had been gathering around Raven shot out in all directions some hitting the walls and and others with windows.But all desstruction was silent the black blobs absorbing any noise that was made. Windows were broken,walls were dented items and pictures were smashed within seconds, but not a noise was made.

"I need Happy" Raven had only taken a few steps when she stopped and turned her head around quickly staring into nothing once more. The dark orbs of energy were growing stronger, becoming quicker and more efficient at destroying the hallway.

"Happy is that you?" She asked, her voice still a whisper, relief spread across her face after a few moments but was quicly replaced with fear seconds later. She shook her head, her eyes wide with fear and agnst.

"Happy? Where have you gone? Don't leave me!" Her voice was only slightly louder than a whisper, but someone heard it.

**InRavensDream**

Dark clouds were accumulating above Ravens head, the light fluffy texture turning into a pulsating mesh of purples and blacks. The sea, which had been only slightly choppy moments before was now a raging torrent, throwing itself along the rocks that had grown out of the sand. The rough wind whistled loudly sounding like a scream, bringing a blast of cold air against Ravens face; she promptly pulled her hood up, shielding herself from the wind. She squinted ahead of her, Happy had let go of her hand and was skipping quickly ahead in front of her, unperturbed by the increasing chaos around her.

"Happy Slow down, I cant keep up" Raven called, struggling to shout, her voice would only come as a whisper, she frowned in frustration, willing herself to shout louder, move faster. She attempted a run but her feet would only move at a shuffle.

"Come on Raven you slow coach! Hurry up! Otherwise we won't get there before dark. We have to get through the forest as well; we are running out of time!" Happy chimed in reply to Ravens plea. Happy was smiling inwardly, her plan was going great, she just needed to lose Raven, and she needed to put Raven in a place where she would manifest her own fears.

"Then," whispered Happy, so quietly that Raven had no chance of hearing it over the sea and wind.

"I will give her the strength to imagine a savoir. She wont tell me who it is, but I will find out" Happy, stopped herself from saying anything more out loud, worried for a split second that Raven might hear her, but she was still quite far behind.

(She is too strong to give in and trust me withwho she has a crush on. So if she wont tell me, I will just have to get her to _show_ me, but she wont know she is showing me. It is perfect!) thought happy deviously. Happy stopped, facing the forest, this was where she planned to drop Raven, but she had to build her up first, work up denial, fear and frustration and then Raven's crush will materialize, with a bit of Happy's help of course. All happy had to do was create a figure, it didnt have to represent anyone, but ravens emotions would shape the figure into the person she wanted most.

"Hurry up Raven; you don't want to go into the forest alone!" Happy grinned taking her plan to the next step, "The creatures in there hunt in small packs, they will only go for prey if it is alone" Happy improvised, trying to scare Raven, it was quite fun actually, like making up a story.But then again, Happy found everything fun.

"Hurry up Raven. I will go with out you! Seriously, I will! I want chips and tea and nothing will stop me!" Called Happy smiling at Raven struggled to make her way to happy. Happy cocked her head to one side to watch Raven. She thought to herself how funny it was, when you desperately want to do something in a dream, something holds you back and you cant. But that was a bit like a nightmare and happy had never had any of those.

"Happy happy happy I'm so Happy happy happy your so Happy happy happy" Happy sang to herself quietly. Waiting for Raven to come a bit closer, her plan was going perfectly, but it needed a bit more.

"Ok Raven, I will go ahead, I will see you soon, and it shouldn't take you too long to find me. It will be a bit like hide and seek!"

"We're going into the forest? Is the café in there?" Raven called looking at the forest that lay in front of her. Raven felt a deep sense of foreboding as she squinted to look into the forest, she didn't know what it was but she could only see a few trees before a heavy mist blocked the rest of the forest from view.

"Yeah it is. But that is boring, I know!" Squealed Happy excitedly, "let's play Hide and seek on the way there! I'll hide, you have to count to ten and then come and find me!" Happy was practically jumping on the spot waiting for Ravens reply.

"But, what about those monsters?" Raven called back, her voice wavering slightly.

"I thought you said we should try to stay together?" Ravens was frowning worriedly, her hands clamped around her body, trying to keep herself warm.

"Oh it should be ok; they won't try and attack you if you use your powers. If you don't have powers than you are basically done for, but we have powers so: HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY" Happy broke off into song

"Find me if you can!" She called to the perplexed raven and she ran off into the forest.

The second her cloak disappeared into the trees the sky darkened and it looked like night, the only reason Raven could see was there was an eerie light being reflected by the sea and heavy rain pelted on Raven drenching her within moments. Raven shivered, closing her eyes to try and hold back the tears that were forming. Ravens head was bowed, her chin touching her chest and she opened her eyes and realized she was barefoot.

"I don't want to play Hide and seek" said Raven to herself, she was cold and tired and she didn't like the look of the forest and she WASN'T going to play hide and seek in this weather.

(Its ok) She tried to calm herself (You have your powers, go on, just try it, then you wont be scared)

"I am not scared" Raven told herself sternly "Ok, I can do it"

Raven closed her eyes and forced all emotions into their place, she searched within herself and found her center, concentrating on it she said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she opened her eyes and looked at her hand expecting to see the familiar black energy that would be in her palm.

"Uh-oh"

(Uh-oh? What kind of reply is this, you are in serious trouble. Why can't you do it?) Raven thought, her eyes wide (I don't know, I just don't know anymore.) She thought back rather weakly in reply

"I need happy"

With that said Raven made her way into the forest, fear clawing at her stomach. She decided to go in a straight line, that way she wouldnt get lost, it seemed plausable enough. Raven had barely taken a step when she saw a flash of pink and a giggle, Raven turned her head quickly to the direction of the colour, she could of sworn it was getting darker.

"Happy? Are you there?"

Her question was answered with a small giggle and "Maybe". Ravens fear was starting to affect her again, she attempted to control her thoughts. (Happy? Oh thankyou, we are saved saved, No no, come back happy. why did I ever agree to this, I didnt I didnt. What was that noise? What noise? That noise! There wasnt a noise. Yes there was, it sounded big)

"Happy? Where have you gone? Don't leave me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it took me a chapter to leave you in the same place as before, that is quite ironic isnt it? Dont worry, we are getting there. Please please please review. I like them, they make me write quicker..heheh. Er thankyou :D


	4. A shadow of beast boy

**BIG NOTE**

**I changed it slightly, wisdom is now in the dialogue, nothing major just thought you might want to know**

You seriously have no idea how long this one took me.I am almost to tired to do a disclaimer, which is why I will get gus from Recess to do it for me(I dont own Recess either)

**I dedicate this chapter to Regrem Erutaerc, who's review gave me this idea at 1 in the morning and then made me change it.**

**Gus:** Errr, gee, I havent ever had to do one of these before. Er, gee, where to I begin. I know, It all started here, with one of Astrid's stories, the thing was she doesnt own teen titans, or any of the characters associated with it. So, er, I guess that means it wasnt to be. Huh did I do it right?

**Me:**Yah

Anyways, On with the story. I was a bit foggy on the cloak colours of some of the emotions, but cloak colours shmoke colours. Have fun! (Review replies at the bottom and an extra explanasion)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**InTheCreepyForestInRavensDream**

Happy squealed in delight, the day was beautiful, the sun streamed through the trees, casting a dappled light on the forest floor, it was warm and happy could hear birds singing. But Happy knew that wasn't what Raven was seeing, Raven would be cold and wet, she would see an increasing darkness and hear evil noises. But what Raven didn't know was that she was creating it herself, all the bad things, everything, it was all her own doing. Happy clapped her hands

(This is going perfectly, but I don't know how I am going to get her to visualize a hero, she isn't looking for happiness, she is looking for kindness and affection. I am neither of these things)

Happy thought hard about how this was going to work, when suddenly she got an idea.

"Brilliant" she whispered to herself, but she needn't have whispered, Raven couldn't hear her. Happy closed her eyes concentrating on the task ahead, she had a dopey smile on her face as she drifted into a different part of Ravens mind.

**AnotherCreepyPlaceInRavensMind**

Happy arrived in an open plan area, a courtyard almost. The small square was created by a crumbling stone wall, which at one point was probably very striking, but now it was a meagre ruin. Black grass seeped through the stone slabs littering the floor, the sky was red and gnarled trees were scattered around the outside of the square with small strange bird perched on top of them. The square would have been empty had it not been for the small group of figures, no more than nine or so, huddled in a corner, deep in conversation.

"Hullo!" Happy called, her cry reaching the lone group in the far corner who all turned to look at her. "I am back and I need your help with something."

Many different reactions received this sentence. The girl in the centre of the group just growled and struggled in her chains, but the growl was rather pathetic and no one took any real attention of her.

"Happy what have you done?" Bravery was the first to speak up, her green cloak billowed in the wind "Rage is so quiet, what have you done to Raven?" Her boldly spoken words made the girl she was standing over quiver slightly.

"It is ok fear, don't worry. I'll look after you" Affection said softly, pulling her lilac cloak around the black cloak of fears to keep her warm and shield her from her invisible demons.

Happy still had her dopey smile on her face and she was practically jumping on the spot with excitement at her news

"I have a plan to get Raven to show us who she has a crush on!" Happy squealed excitedly, her words a rush to get the news out.

"I understand how that should affect Rage so much. Not that I am complaining, but it is quite striking. However, is it right to take this information unwillingly? Only Affection, Wisdom and I know the identity of this person, we have been trying to convince her ever since we knew of him. What makes you think you can make her realize her feelings towards him?" Knowledge replied, adjusting her glasses and shifting her yellow cloak so it sat more comfortably on her shoulders, one of her eyebrows raised in anticipation to Happy's answer.

Happy's smile never faltered but her voice trembled a bit "Well, you silly billy. I thought about it and what fun it would be to find out. So, I kinda had to make her scared"

"S-S-Scared? I mean, w-wont she g-g-get c-cr-cross with us?" trembled timid, wrapping her grey cloak around her in a futile attempt to hide.

Wisdom who had been keeping quiet through all of the commotion that had been going on around her suddenly spoke

"I do not believe that hurting us will be her prime objective when Happy's plan works through. The events to follow will be too great and will, I suppose, help her forget about us and our dealings" Her statement was more to herself than to anyone else, she had said it with her head low and she was fiddling with her brown cloak.

"Oh shut up Timid and Wisdom you stupid fools, Happy has something worthwhile to say for once. Carry on Happy" Rude snapped back at Timid and Wisdom and then turned and gave a mock bow towards happy.

"Yeah, anyway, I made her scared and I thought that if we gave her a hero, but who didn't look like anyone, she could pretend it was whoever she wanted it to be, all we have to do is make shell for her imagination to print on. Geddit?"

"GrrGrrr Shuddup, stupid happy!" Whispered Rage maliciously. Happy cocked her head to look at Rage, Rage was a lot smaller than she normally was, her breathing was shallow, almost like she was asleep, and her eyes were barely a slither of red as Rage struggled to stay awake.

"Err, what is wrong with Rage?" Happy asked innocently a little smile still playing on her lips.

"Well, from what you have told me, I would say that Raven is so scared that she has no power to be angry. Therefore she is affecting Rage in this way." Wisdom answered in reply to Happy's question.

"Oh" most of the emotions replied in unison all apart from Fear and Timid.

"It was rather mean of you to make Raven scared like that. The poor thing must be frightened out of her wits, and just to tell you. No. I don't get it. Could you please explain again?" Affections voice broke the silence that had been left after the small "Oh".

Happy grinned widely, "Maybe knowledge could explain it better. You get it don't you knowledge?"

"Yes," Replied Knowledge in a matter of fact tone of voice

"Raven is very scared at the moment, she want someone to protect her. Happy's plan is that if we create a figure of a person, Ravens imagination will turn it into the person she wants to protect her, this person will be the one she cares about in that way, if you get my meaning. But I do not understand where we are going to get this 'shell' of Happy's"

"She probably doesn't even know herself, dopey loser" Rude shot in Happy's direction who only stuck her tongue out in return.

"Yes actually, that was my plan!" smiled happy rather smugly "I thought that affection might be the shell, it would be easier for Raven to turn affection into her crush wouldn't it? But the thing is I have no idea who it is." After Happy had finished explaining her plan all of the emotions eyebrows went up, all of those except Affection's who just nodded in reply.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Wisdom kindly, "Raven has spent so long alone she doesn't understand her feelings towards her crush, this type of shock might help her understand herself better. But I think there is some sort of subconscious awareness that she likes beast boy, it would explain why she treats him differently"

"What! It's Beast boy? Really, him? That's fantastic, what are we waiting for? We need to make Raven see that she likes him. NOW!" Said Bravery suddenly, jumping up and down "Let's go!"

Wisdom nodded knowingly and allowed herself a small smile "How did I know you were going to say that?"

**InTheCreepyForestInRavensDream**

"Uh-oh!" Said timid quietly

"What troubles you my grey cloaked chum?" Happy asked merrily as they all warped into a forest clearing in a convenient circle shape.

"W-well I don't want to bother y-you-"started timidly worriedly

"Oh hurry up with it stupid, we don't have all night" Scowled Rude making Timid sniffle slightly.

"Err, is everything ok outside? I mean in the real world, surely all of this emotion can't be good for Raven. I mean I was just wondering, you don't have to bother if you don't want, it really wasn't my place to say. I shouldn't have said anything; I am really sor-" Timid went on rambling not listening to the hustle and bustle that was going on around her.

"Oops! Forgot about that!" said knowledge worriedly turning to look at the emotions. Bravery jumped quickly and stood in a superman stance, flexing her muscles "I'll go! I will have to wake Raven up for a second, but hopefully it will be so quick that she just goes back to sleep."

All of the emotions nodded in return, all except Rage who just grunted half-heartedly and struggled in her bonds.

"Be careful Bravery," warned Wisdom "We don't know what trouble Raven may have caused, be prepared for every situation."

"Yeah yeah yeah"

bravely confidently knocked aside wisdoms warning.

Bravery closed her eyes and concentrated, after a few moments she sat in Ravens normal meditating position, legs folded and arms relaxed, she soon started floating in mid air a dark green energy blob surrounding her. As her brow furrowed all of the emotions were silent, even Rage and Rude were waiting for Bravery's return. Bravery let out a small sigh, suddenly the trees flitted and went out of focus, and the whole area disappeared for less than a second and was back. It would have seemed only like a bad television signal to the anyone else, but the emotions knew that it was Raven waking up and then going back to sleep in a split moment. They all turned to look at their surroundings and saw Raven still stumbling about the forest.

Suddenly they heard a big thud; they all turned around quickly to see Bravery standing up off the floor, dusting her behind, grinning widely.

"You'll never guess what" Said Bravery confidently

"What?" Asked Rude nastily

Bravery smirked and had an evil smile playing on her lips.

"No," she said teasingly "I said guess" she shook her finger in mock anger and shook her head, a small smile playing on her face.

"Grrr-Grrrr….GRRRRRR JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Rage's voice echoed around the wood, surprised by Rage's sudden loudness they all turned to look at Raven who seemed not to have noticed, fear thought she heard her say something, but was too scared to try and listen to hear what she was saying.

"Bravery please, we have to be getting on. Please bravery?" Affection made doe eyes at bravery who smiled in return and gave in

"Oh alright then. Well, I woke Raven up for like, a second; I think we might have kinda trashed the place a little bit, loads of stuff is smashed up"

"Oh no!" interrupted Timid quietly "They wont like us anymore, they will kill us, we will get thrown out, we will be homeless. What will we do then, what will we do-"

"S-S-Stop it y-y-you are s-sc-scaring m-me" Fear whispered from under her cloak which she was hiding under.

"Was that it?" Asked knowledge, her hands on her hips leaning to one side, her eyebrow raised. She was obviously unimpressed.

"No, someone was there"

All of the emotions eyes widened, even timid and fears, both of whom had managed to poke their head out from their hiding places to hear this extraordinary piece of information. Wisdom smiled, waiting to see the reactions of her fellow emotions, she already had an inkling of who it might be but she decided to let Bravery have the joy of telling the rest of the group.

"Who?"

Asked Rude snidely, scowling at Bravery for being slow, Rude was very impatient and she didn't mind showing her anticipation.

Bravery smiled knowing that she had all of the emotions on edge, waiting for her reply, she paused and looked at wisdom, she had her hood over her face but she could still see a small smile and then she saw Wisdom mouth something that looked like "Go on". She took a very long drawn out breath, exasperating the wait "Well, It was very dangerous what I did, I mean, not every Tom, Dick and Harry could do it." Rude rolled her eyes listening to Bravery's bragging.

"Well, it may have been dangerous, but I saw someone very special indeed." She paused waiting for the effect to sink in.

"Beast boy"

All of the emotions except wisdom gasped and suddenly Bravery was bombarded with questions

"Was he alone? What was he doing?" Knowledge shouted out above the rest of the clambering emotions causing timid and fear to squeal in distress at this loud noise, they were soon calmed by affection who hugged them both and made soft cooing noises.

"Yes, He was alone. What was he doing? Well, He seemed pretty freaked out by Raven that was obvious"

"W-what was h-he d-d-doing in our Room?" asked fear from under her brown cloak, all of the emotions except rage nodded at this sensible question but Fear only stifled a sob as she burrowed back into her cloak.

"Yes indeed," Knowledge said frowning "What _was _beast boy doing in our room?"

"That's just it, He wasn't in our room. We were in the kitchen!" Bravery said, she didn't understand what Raven was doing in the kitchen and nor did any other of the emotions by the look on their faces. They all stood still, thinking about why this might have happened.

"Well," Said Knowledge sighing slightly, all of the emotions turned to look at her, each one as interested as the next to listen to Knowledges theory. "It would appear that every movement Raven makes in the dream she also makes in the waking world. I think that would also be the case for her verbal actions as well as physical."

"I would have to agree with that idea" said wisdom quietly "It sounds worrying but I am sure no harm will come of this. An answer will come sooner or later; we just have to hope that nothing drastic happens. We must have faith in Raven"

"So what you are saying is," started affection slowly "That anything Raven does in here, she does out there, without realizing it?"

It was like a tennis match, all emotions would turn to look at the one talking and then back to the one who was going to reply, Happy found it quite entertaining and started giggling, Rude scowled at her and rolled her eyes, "loser" she whispered under her breath.

"Well, yes, that is how I presume she has made her way to the kitchen." Said Knowledge taken aback at how quickly affection and wisdom had taken on to her hypothesis.

"But that's brilliant!" Cried Affection startling timid and fear who both started whimpering,

"Don't you see, we can really work this!" Affection squealed excitedly, none of the other emotions had ever seen her so vibrant, she had always seemed to be the quiet caring one, not the loud excitable emotion that she had now turned into.

"And how did you figure that one out mastermind?" Rude snapped back at affection, knowledge nodded her head and added "I too would like to understand your reasoning behind your behaviour"

Affection smiled warmly at Rude who was scowling at her and she took a deep breath and did her best to explain.

"Ok. I could put Raven in a semi state of awareness, this would mean that I, the 'shell' for Raven to see Beast boy as her hero, would be able to see beast boy and have a kind of 'bond' with him. Do you follow so far?" She asked kindly to the group who were all listening intensively, her question was replied when all members of the group, excluding Rage nodded vigorously.

"Then, I would be able to act out every movement beast boy makes, so say he moves to the left, I move to the left and so on. If you guys would mind helping, I could tune into the reality and become a part of beast boy. I am affection; I am so closely related to Beast boy it will be easiest for me to be the 'shell'."

All of the emotions were lost in thought about Affections reply. They all had questions but didn't know weather they were worth asking or if they would only confuse them any more.

"One more time? Just for verification of course." Asked Knowledge, frowning slightly with concentration.

"I will become a shadow of beast boy," said affection kindly, and smiling at knowledge patiently "but Raven will only see me as beast boy when she accepts it herself. Before that I will only seem to be a body without features, she has to want beast boy, she has to accept it herself"

"That's going to be tricky." Replied wisdom frowning slightly

"Really?" asked Rude sarcastically "Ya think?" Wisdom promptly ignored rude and turned to bravery who had started talking.

"Why didn't we do this semi state of awareness thingy when I went to see what the situation was in the real world?" Bravery asked boldly, puffing her chest out.

"It is quite risky-"started affection

"R-R-Risky? What d-does that m-mean? We are all g-going to d-die aren't we?" Fears voice wobbled trying to hide back tears,

"No, no, not that kind of risk, the worst that she could happen is wake up, but we would miss out big time if we let this opportunity pass us by. So do you think we should do it?" affection asked.

All emotions nodded in reply, all that is except Rage who growled menacingly "Beast boy"

All of the emotions looked at Rage surprised at her choice of words

"Who invited her to talk" asked rude looking down at Rage with pure disgust, no body said anything for a short while,

"It would make sense that if we all cared about beast boy, which we do. That Rage would too, no matter how much she is an angry emotion there is still something inside her that attaches her to him, like we are all attached to him in some way. But affections bond with beast boy is the strongest that is why she is the ideal candidate for the 'shell'. As for your question affection, yes I think we should and I think we should hurry." All of the emotions nodded in reply, united for a moment on the one thing they all had in common, Beast boy.

"Ok then, this is how we do it."

**ALittleWhileLater**

Raven thought she heard whispering, she shook her head, and she didn't want to speak in case she alerted the creatures that were surrounding her to her presence. The wood was so dark now that she couldn't see her hand if she stretched it out in front of her.

(Not scared, not scared, not scared.) She kept repeating the sentence over and over in her head,

(Don't talk, don't talk, don't talk) it calmed her slightly to try and put some order into her thoughts. Raven stood on something sharp,

"Ow" she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth, she stood perfectly still, only her eyes were flitting about the place; trying to spot something in the darkness. Suddenly, like someone had turned on a light she was in a room and beast boy was in front of her frowning but then as quick as it had come she was back in the forest again, cold and wet.

"Beast boy" she whispered, she wanted him here so badly. She didn't care if he told one of his bad jokes or tried to make her play a game, just as long as he was here. She drifted off thinking about how nice it would be to snuggle up to his nice warm bo-

(Raven. STOP!) Raven shook her head,

"Ew" she whispered to herself, she didn't mean it, but it felt like she was trying to persuade herself that she didn't like him.

(But you do) a small voice sighed in her head. Raven stopped, shaking her head attempting to rid her mind of such thought. Day dreaming wasn't going to help her now, she was lost in a place she didn't know, it was getting increasingly dark and she was scared.

(No I am not) Raven nodded in reply to her thoughts, she had to be strong, she wasn't afraid. The only bit of light that was left dimmed even more. Raven jumped and looked around, her cloak snagged on something, she gasped and closed her eyes, and she was petrified of what might have her cloak. She turned around slowly; her breath came in short gasps as she struggled to regain control

(I am not scared) A small voice called rather fiercely for such a high tone. Just then all light flooded out of the forest and Raven was plunged into utter darkness. She swallowed hard choking back a sob; her hand was frozen in mid air where she had been going to free her cloak.

"Who w-who is there?" Raven called into the darkness, it was the kind of black where you don't know whether you actually exist, you can't see yourself to convince yourself other wise and you have to touch your face to know you are there.

"Stop it now!" she cried, a single tear escaping her eye and falling slowly down her cheek. She was becoming more and more hysterical, her knees shaking so badly that she found it hard to stand. Raven heard a shuffle somewhere near by, she stood as still as possible, her fear paralysing her to the spot.

"I-Its d-dark and I c-cant see. Please, s-someone help me." She pleaded into the darkness hoping that someone could hear her, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, her hood covering her face, but not the tears that fell to the ground and although her sobs were silent they rocked her whole body.

"Please, please, please, someone, please?" she trailed off, hugging her self on the forest floor, leaves and twigs stuck to her clothes; she shivered with cold and fear. Suddenly a large light enveloped her, like a spot light from a prison movie, the light only made a circle and illuminated nothing outside of it. Raven swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. Suddenly a figure stepped into the light, it was the weirdest thing Raven had ever seen, it looked like a man, but it had no real shape, it was filled out stick man, with no features at all. It had only one defining thing about it; it was a rich emerald green.

"NO!" She screamed, it approached her cautiously, she cowered away from it but then it spoke.

"It's only me Raven, don't worry. It's ok"

"Are you from the darkness? What do you want? Who are you?"

She asked tentatively, she was embarrassed at her situation and quickly dried her tears so that the stranger couldn't see that she had been crying, Raven wasn't even sure it could see. She didn't feel that the stranger was dangerous, it didn't seem threatening but Raven knew that seeming and being were two different things.

"Darkness. There." Raven replied pointing into the blackness that surrounded the circle. As she pointed something growled loudly, Raven screamed jumping to her feet and backed away from the sound, bumping into the stranger, he seemed shorter now, and he also had hair.

"What? What is it?" He asked her, she couldn't place his voice it sounded familiar and comforting, the green stick man was touching her shoulder, she turned into him and looked up at his face where a pair of eyes where staring back at her. The noise grew louder as whatever it was came closer, Ravens knees nearly gave way again but the stranger caught her under the arms and dragged her up.

"Cant you hear it? It's in the darkness, so close. Its coming, it's going to hurt me. Don't let it hurt me!" she cried burying her face into the strangers' chest, her arms wrapped around her neck. The stranger was a bit stiff at first but after a small shrug it returned her hug.

"Sssssh, Its ok Raven, I'm here. It's me Beast boy"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, if you found that a bit confusing I dont blame you. Basically "AFFECTION" is acting as an interpreter, anything BB does/says in the real world "affection" acts out in Ravens dream. So anything Raven says/does in the dream it also acts out in the Real world. Gettit?

-----------

**hyperactive-frogchild: **This made me smile, Thankyou, I know, I am truely mean. I took the story a bit further this time, the next chapter will carry on from the end of chapter 3 ahahahahahha. ISH EBILL

**ShadowRoth:** I am trying, it takes so damned long though! Dont worry, I wasn never intending to shoot her, she ish mah fav super hero eva!hugs Raven

**PrincessofDiamonds: **I guess you found this chapter confusing as well? Guih, sorry about that, I will try and make it a bit simplier, all the mind bending stuff is gone now, hopefully.

**Grey Rain:** Thankies :D, It only gets like that because I go back and keep adding stuff in. This is my longest chap by far. scary stuff.

**Darth Cruel:** You wanted emotions, You got them...bet you wished you hadnt asked for them now :P. The next chap is mainly bb, dont worry, he will shine!

**Regrem Erutaerc:** What can I say? You were the one who put this crazy idea in my head. I just changed wisdom for fear, if you dont mind. Confusing? Yes. Have fun figuring this one out.

---------------

I cant be bothered to make a fuss, so just press the button and REVIEW YOU FOOL. More reviews ---Faster I type

-hint hint-

**POLL**

**Oh and when you review I want you to say whether:**

**1.BB should be sucked into the dream**

**2.BB shouldnt be sucked into the dream**

**(Option 1 means I dont know when it will finish)**

**(option 2 means the story finishes in the next chap or the one after that)**


	5. Denial

Sorry it took so long to update, I have been busy recently. Well since only two people actually answered I will go with theirs. BB will NOT be sucked into the dream. This **isn't** the final chapter!

I am going to get Gretchen from Recess to do the Disclaimer for me (I don't own Recess or any of the characters associated with Recess either funnily enough)

**Gretchen: **Err well I err (adjusts glasses) Ok then here we go. It can all be proved with logic and scientific theory that the reason Astrid has chosen to write a fan fiction is because she does not own any part of teen titans, characters or associations of such beings. This leads me to believe that you cannot accuse her of copyright because she has fully cleaned her hands of any ownership of such cartoons. Which leads me to my next argument which is if she was a co owner or an associate of teen titans, which she isn't, wouldn't she, in her state of fantasticalness have made it into an episode already? I rest my case.

**Me: **Yeah, What she said. Reviews at the bottom.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**InTheTeenTitanKitchenEatingAreaThingyEr?**

"Happy? Where have you gone? Don't leave me!" Ravens voice was barely audible, her eyes were flitting about and Beast boy had never seen her this way before. She looked different, something was weird, something he had seen only once before. She was scared.

She moved around the kitchen for a little while, swaying and stumbling this way and that like a drunkard. She kept turning her head quickly as though something was there, following her. Ravens behaviour scared beast boy slightly he went to say something but before he could open his mouth Raven cried

"Ow" and clamped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with fear. Beast boy looked down to see that she had stood on a fork that had been knocked off the table at dinner and no body had bothered to pick it up.

"Raven? Are you ok?" Beast boy whispered trying to keep the noise down as so not to wake the other titans.

"Beast boy" Raven whispered eerily, she wasn't talking to him, her eyes were glazed over and looking straight through him, her face saddened suddenly.

"Yes it's me! So do you want some herbal tea? I have had the kettle on already, its no trouble." Beast boy felt relieved, Raven obviously recognised him and she was probably not used to the darkness yet and a bit skittish. (she doesn't seem all together there, cant blame her it is three in the morning and most people are a bit groggy this early but she looks gorgeous for someone who has just woken up, really stunning. WHOAH!) Beast boy's eyes widened,

(Stop overacting you fool, just accept it, it's a fact. You. Like. Raven.) The last three words imprinted on Beast boys mind as he smiled dopily, blushing and glad that Raven couldn't see him.

But then Raven shook her head, frowning and said "Ew". Beast boy frowned looking at Raven weirdly; Raven never refused a cup of herbal tea or used words like "Ew.".

"You don't want any herbal tea?" asked beast boy, his whisper full of surprise. Raven stopped suddenly a cross look came across her face, she shook her head fiercely. Beast boy tilted his head to one side; Raven was acting funnily, Beast boys presumption was soon proved when she started nodding at something in front of her. There was nothing there that beast boy could see.

(What is up with her?) Beast boy thought to himself as he watched her; she moved slightly: catching her cloak on the back of the chair. When the snag tightened she jumped and gasped, beast boy's eyes widened as Raven scrunched hers up. She really was scared; her cloak had just been caught on a chair that was all, what was going on? Why was she reacting like this?

(Wow, what's up with Raven. She is so jumpy; it isn't like her to be like this.) Beast boy pondered, confused by Ravens behaviour.

She was shaking violently; beast boy didn't know what to think. Ravens eyes seemed out of focus, there was no sparkle of recognition, nothing.

(There is something seriously wrong with Raven) He saw Raven stretch out her arm behind her to free her cloak when she stopped, her breath came in short gasps as she struggled to calm herself. Beast boy walked a bit closer to where she was frozen, rigid with fear, her eyes were still clamped shut and she looked like a small animal trapped in oncoming headlights. Suddenly Raven choked back a sob opening her eyes to look around, swallowing hard she stuttered "Who is there?" Ravens voice seemed so small and pathetic; a worried beast boy waved his had in front of Ravens eyes, she didn't notice them at all, she didn't even blink when he clapped in her face.

(Dude,) Beast boy thought (Is she asleep?)

"Stop it now" she cried moving her head like she was trying to look at something behind Beast boy who just stared at her helplessly. He stood still, his mouth slightly open in surprise when suddenly he saw a small tear run down Ravens cheek and drop to the floor.

"Raven I-" Beast boy was cut off by Raven stifling a sob to whisper hoarsely "I-Its d-dark and I c-cant see. Please s-someone help me" she fell to the ground and made her self as small as she could sobbing silently into her cloak.

Beast boy was lost, he didn't know what to do, he had never seen Raven so emotional and she obviously had no idea where she was, the way she was acting was breaking Beast boy up, Raven had always been the strong one and it upset him to see her so helpless. Raven started rocking back and forth, hugging herself in a vain attempt to get in control of her emotions. Beast boy looked around him and was shocked to see that windows had been broken, items had been smashed and things had moved and he hadn't heard a thing. He looked back at Raven, sympathy lined in his face.

(You realize you are going to have to calm her down?) Beast boy thought to him self as he moved slowly towards Raven.

"I know" He grunted in reply, he was worried about Raven and what damage she was doing to the tower, but more importantly, what damage she was doing to herself. When beast boy was only a few steps away from her she looked up, straight at him, her eyes widened in fear "NO!" she called as loudly as her whisper of a voice would let her, she fell onto her behind and tried to shuffle across the floor away from Beast boy as quickly as she could, she had finally recognized his presence.

"It's only me Raven, don't worry. It's Ok"

Beast boy shuffled a bit closer to Raven, holding his hands up like a hostage in a bank robbery, he moved slowly not wanting to startle her but to calm her down. It had scared him how she had reacted to his presence, why had he scared her so much? There were so many questions going through Beast boys mind but the only thing that managed to break free of the rumbling of his thoughts was one word, Raven.

"Are you from the darkness? What do you want? Who are you?"

She looked at him for a moment and quickly brought her hand up to her face to wipe away the tears that had stained her cheeks, she looked embarrassed and even though she didn't stutter beast boy could have sworn he had heard it quiver.

(At least there is a bit of the old Raven left in there) Thought beast boy, smiling half heartedly (She wouldn't let anyone see her cry, at least this time it isn't any different.)

She stared at him expectantly, beast boy wasn't sure what he was meant to say in return to her question, wasn't it obvious who he was? Raven suddenly pointed at the fridge but kept her eyes on beast boy "Darkness. There". Beast boy looked at the fridge than back at Raven

(If she isn't asleep she is seriously messed up in the head.)Beast boy thought to himself (Messed up in a cute kinda way though, don't you think?) a small voice whispered somewhere in his mind, (Shuddup) He thought back (We need to concentrate on Raven not us. Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven.) Her name echoed in his head over and over again when suddenly Raven jumped backwards towards beast boy, she was shaking and still pointing at something beast boy couldn't see.

"What? What is it?" Beast boy asked her straining to see anything dangerous in the kitchen. Raven had turned around hat him and was looking at him, her eyes were watering and her bottom lip quivered, her knees buckled and beast boy just managed to catch her before she fell.

(Ooo-er dude. Nice catch!) The small voice teased in the back of Beast boys mind. Raven had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had caught her under the arms so now they were both locked together as Beast boy struggled to pull Raven upright.

"Cant you hear it? It's in the darkness, so close. Its coming, it's going to hurt me. Don't let it hurt me!" Raven cried burying her face into his chest, Beast boy stiffened unsure of whether he should hug her back.

(She is gonna kill you, man.) A worried whine echoed from the back of his mind But then a more confident voice answered quickly (She started it. And don't tell me it won't be worth it, I know how you work, Heck I _am_ how you work. Don't tell me you wouldn't like to hug her back! Just get on with it already and hug her!) Beast boy blushed and then gave in to himself; he hugged her tightly feeling her heat pounding rapidly against his chest. Beast boy swallowed, breathing in the scent of her hair, it smelled like a little piece of heaven, it tickled his nose slightly but he didn't care. (Told you that you'd like it didn't I?). He closed his eyes savouring the moment hugging Raven as hard as he dared. He heard her sniffle into his pyjama top and shushed her in an attempt to calm her down

"Sssssh, Its ok Raven, I'm here. It's me Beast boy"

He rubbed her back slowly listening to her breathing and muttering, he opened his eyes and looked at the chaos around him expecting to see Ravens black energy crushing items around him but he saw nothing.

(Huh? Where did it all go?) Beast boy thought to himself as Ravens breathing started to slow down and her shaking body stilled. (Maybe it's because she is calm now, I guess all that stuff was because of her emotions. Talk about killing two birds with a rock, or however that stupid saying goes. I get to hug Raven and save the tower at the same time. Go beast boy, go beast boy) Beast boy mentally congratulated himself giving Raven a quick squeeze in the process.

"No" She said quietly into his chest, shaking her head. Beast boy frowned, "No what?" He asked gently not wanting to scare Raven, worried that she was objecting to him hugging her.

"No you aren't beast boy." Her voice sounded sad and sure enough a jet of black energy shot out and hit the fridge leaving it with a large dent in the middle. Beast boys eyes grew wide, both with surprise at what Raven had said and the shock of the state of the fridge. He rubbed her back again and moved his head so that it was resting on her shoulder and her head was resting on his. He blushed again, it felt so weird being this close to Raven, and he felt almost as if he was intruding her space. But he soon forgot his embarrassment as he felt her squeeze him slightly.

"Why? Why can't I be beast boy" Beast boy asked softly whispering into Ravens ear making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Beast boy wouldn't" She moaned softly, her forehead ridden with frown lines, beast boy could almost imagine her eyes watering from the sound of her voice.

"Wouldn't what? What wouldn't beast boy do?" Asked beast boy urgently, why wouldn't Raven accept that it was him? She squeezed him tighter, her small frame pressing against his, beast boy swallowed hard trying to force down the blush that had appeared on his face.

(Dude. You are so in there) A part of beast boys mind patting him on the back, not literally of course. But beast boy only replied sadly (She doesn't know it is me though, It isn't me she is hugging is it? She is just hugging someone in her dream. She might be hugging me, but she doesn't know it, that isn't a real hug.)

The congratulating voice was quietened swiftly. Raven continued to hug him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Soon she started to play with the strands of his hair which made Beast boy smile, shivers running down his spine. After a few moments hesitation he hugged her back, (You are so dead.) a menacing voice snarled at the back of his mind. Beast boy found it amazing how easily their bodies slotted together. Beast boy felt that they were like puzzle pieces, his arms wanted to pull Raven closer to him even though their bodies were pressed tighter as tight as possible already. He sighed deeply, it felt so natural that beast boy never wanted to let go, he wanted to stand here with Raven and be entwined in her arms forever. She moved her head slightly, a small sigh escaping her lips, Beast boy frowned and brought his mouth to her ear "Why can't I be Beast boy?" He pulled away from her so that they had some distance between them but he didn't let go, nothing would make him let go, nothing. He looked into her eyes and they were staring right at him but still something was missing, she was still asleep. He studied her face carefully, taking in every detail. He marvelled at the colour of her eyes, her delicate cheek bones, perfectly shaped eyebrows, long eyelashes, petite nose and finally her lips. He stared at those the longest.

(They look so soft, look at the shape of them.)He told himself silently, (I wonder what they taste like) He resisted every urge to lean forward at that moment and kiss her, feel her lips against his, become even for a moment a part of her and know that she would be his. He didn't know how long he looked at her before he finally got up enough will power to close his eyes, resisting the temptation to kiss her and pull her in for another hug.

"Why? Why can't I be beast boy?" Beast boy asked for the third time, Raven sighed deeply and started playing with his hair again as beast boy slowly caressed her back, feeling the shape of her back where her spine dipped inwards. He could just imagine the way her skin would feel, he moved his hands up and down her back tracing every curve.

(She is perfect. She is gorgeous and she is hugging you) A happy voice chimed in beast boys head. He closed his eyes trying to imprint every curve, every dip every minor detail into his memory so that he could relish it long after the moment had past. He felt a lump rising in his throat as he imagined Raven hugging someone else, he wanted to be with her so badly he didn't know how he was meant to express himself. He gritted his teeth and hugged her as hard as he could almost lifting her of her feet. He felt so warm standing here in the middle of the kitchen he almost forgot to listen to Ravens answer.

"You can't be Beast boy, because Beast boy wouldn't want to hug me back."

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Ok sorry that I left you there. It just seemed like a good place to leave it, Next chapter we will be mainly with BB and have bits of the next chapter with Raven and Ravens emotions, savvy?

Ok. Please Review. You have no idea how much they help me, I LIVE OFF REVIEWS. I am REVIEW GIRL if I don't get a nourishing supply of reviews (that means nice ones) then I DIE and the story never finishes!

---------------------------------------------------

**Regrem Erutaerc**There you go, I fixed it. I hope you liked it better this time round.

**Dancingirl3: **Glad you liked it, hopefully you liked this chapter as well, I am sorry that it took me a day longer than expected. I must say that I am a big fan of your stories.

**Crimsonblade117: **Thank you, I have been aiming to try and get most of my work as good as possible. I know that bad spellings and punctuation can ruin a story so I am doing my best to avoid these dilemmas.

**Pink-Raven-Rules: **Dankashern! Bad spelling means thank you in German. I am really sorry it took me this long to update. Gracias for being patient.

**Werewolf under a killing moon: **Can I start off by saying thankyou and finish by saying SORRY that my typing is so slow and poor…-is sorry-

**Pline: **Thank you for telling me what you think, I was secretly voting for that outcome as well. Thank you

**Emilyx3: **Well, hopefully this chapter helped. The next one will probably be the last so it won't take me that long to finish.

------------------------------------

Well there we are kids and yep you guessed it, it's that time again…..-drum roll- REVIEW OR I'LL DIE and the story will never end.

SO PRESS THAT BUTTON!

tHanK YoU


	6. Prove it

I am aiming to make this the last chapter. If it doesn't end in last chapter style and I write in really big letters that it isn't the end then I didn't manage to make it and you will have to wait another day or two to see what happens.

–Cue evil laughter-

I would have got Spinelli from Recess (Which I don't own) to do the Disclaimer but I am too lazy so I will do it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans, any of the characters, places or things associated with them. So you can't do me for Copy right…I am free. I do not own the teen titans ok?

Err ok. I am sitting here with my fruit tea, my strange collection of music (wheatus, Evanescence and Maroon 5) my door closed and wearing my black and white stripy hobo typing gloves.

**POWER TO THE HOBOs!**

May the typing begin!

**Juuyssilamanak**

(My good luck chant)

**--------------------------------------------------**

**StillInTheWeirdKitchenEatingAreaThingyEh?**

Beast boy stood there for a few moments letting Ravens word stab into every part of him. He swallowed hard unsure of what he should say,

(So does that mean she thinks I don't like her? But if she thinks I wouldn't hug her back then that means she would be thinking about hugging me in the first place. So does that mean she likes me?) Beast boy was confused; he was trying to decipher what Ravens words had meant when she spoke again

"I hugged him once, he didn't hug me back. You can't be beast boy because no matter how hard I hugged him he didn't hug me back, you wouldn't hug me back" she muffled a small sob into beast boys neck which made his whole body tingle.

(She likes you dude! Get in there!) Beast boy's mind screamed as beast boy blushed

"Yeah I would" Beast boy whispered squeezing her tightly, he felt Raven struggle slightly and he released his grip and Raven pushed herself away from him. She kept her eyes away from Beast boy and looked at her feet.

"I do not want to hug a stranger. I don't know who I want, but it isn't you!" Raven still wouldn't look at beast boy, her brow furrowed. Beast boy felt the warmth that Raven had left slowly leave him, he shivered slightly.

"Raven? It is me. I am beast boy" Beast boy pleaded, he just wanted to hold Raven again, to make her feel safe, to calm her down. To make her smile. Raven shook her head sadly her bottom lip shaking slightly as she struggled to speak without her voice breaking

"Beast boy doesn't want to hug me; he has no need for me. He told me once that he is fed up with being nice, that he couldn't be bothered any more. I can't blame him for not liking me, but I miss him." Beast boy couldn't help but smiling slightly at Ravens last words but soon stopped as he realized what she was saying.

"Rae, listen. I wasn't myse – I mean, Beast boy wasn't himself when he said that. You made up afterwards didn't you? Beast boy saved you didn't he?"

Raven edged towards Beast boy, looking at him intently, she moved her hand up to his face and placed it on his cheek, her fingertips lightly brushing his dark green roots.

"You know. You remind me of someone." She said still looking at him closely. Beast boy smiled glad that she was starting to recognize him; Raven cocked her head to one side trying to remember who he reminded her of.

(Yo Raven? Has anyone ever told you that you are so cute when you do that? How did I ever miss it, I must be crazy!) Beast boy screamed at Raven inside his head wanting to tell her how pretty she was but no matter how many times he opened his mouth to tell her nothing came out.

"Yeah?" Was all he could manage to gasp completely bowled over by Ravens eyes which were still boring into his.

"Yeah. You look a bit like beast boy." She muttered smiling slightly, she moved closer to him so that their faces were almost touching. Beast boy blinked, he couldn't kiss her like this, it wouldn't be right. He moved his head and stared at her shoulder trying to avoid those beautiful purple orbs.

"Raven. I am beast boy." Beast boy told Ravens shoulder, still afraid to look at her face. He heard Raven sigh and felt her put her other hand behind his neck. Beast boy stiffened as he felt her lean in towards him,

"I wish you were" She whispered into his ear and then untangled her self from him, and turned away so that her back was facing a bewildered beast boy. Raven was standing still, her arms wrapped around herself shivering slightly. Beast boy sighed discontentedly,

(Hear that dude? She wants you too) Beast boy frowned and shook his head (Yeah but she doesn't know she is talking to me does she? If anything was going to be said it would have been now and this has completely failed.) Beast boy looked at Raven wistfully, aching to go over and hold her when suddenly an idea hit him.

(So she doesn't know it is us? She seems trusting to who ever she thinks I am. Tell her how we feel, get her to tell you how you feel and she how it goes from there!). Beast boy was unsure, what if Raven woke up, what if she liked someone else, and what if he said the wrong thing?

(What if? What if? What if we pass this opportunity and we regret it for the rest of our life? Huh? Thought about that?) Beast boy nodded his head decisively.

"Beast boy likes you, you know that don't you. We aren't talking like, we are talking like like. Understand?" Beast boy said placing a hand on his shoulder, Raven didn't shrug it off, and she turned round slowly.

"Really?" She asked her voice full of hope, her eyes big and pleading, beast boy felt himself fall into them and found himself struggling to talk. Beast boy liked his lips and asked the question, his stomach groaning with worry at Ravens answer.

"Yeah. Do you like him?"

Raven looked shocked for a moment but soon was lost, deep in thought.

**WithRaveninRavensDreamHahHahIsntThisAGreatTimeToVisit**

"Do you like him?" The strangers voice sounded strange and Raven didn't know the answer.

(Do I? He is really sweet, kind, considerate, caring, funn- What? Nooo, I mean, Come on? Beast boy?) Raven was still scolding herself for her foolish thoughts when one voice in her head shouted out above the rest

(Raven! Listen to yourself! Denial gets you no where; you need to figure out your feelings for beast boy. If he likes you and you think you like him what is the harm in that? You know you want someone to love you, why not beast boy. You need to work this one out yourself. Listen to the stranger. Talk to the stranger.)

"Who are you stranger?" Raven asked, avoiding the bright green eyes that were hovering in front of her, she wanted to know what or who the odd thing was. The creature looked uncomfortable and put its arm behind the upper most blob which Raven took to be its head.

"Err. I am one of your emotions" It said quickly, Raven frowned; she thought she knew all of her emotions.

"Who are you?" She repeated herself, tilting her head to one side.

"Truth" The stranger put both his hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. She wanted to move away but she thought it might be rude.

"I'm, err, more of a personality trait than an emotion, yeah that's it. But, I am still a part of you. So, erm, tell me, do you like beast boy" Truth didn't sound like Raven and it wasn't acting very truthful. Raven knew that something wasn't right but she didn't want to accuse Truth in case she was wrong, she had to see what this stranger wanted and then make her decision. There was something about the stranger that was comforting, relaxing; Raven didn't feel threatened by its presence at all.

"Why do you ask?" she asked the figure suspiciously trying to look into the face of the stranger.

"Ok, Ok. So I am not _your _Truth. But I am everyones truth, I am here to tell you the truth" The stranger gushed quickly, Raven frowned and looked at the Stranger incredulously.

"I didn't say you weren't my truth." She said in a cold voice. The stranger shifted on to one foot, Raven felt almost sorry for him and felt bad for talking to him like that.

(Oh so it is a him now is it Raven?) A little voice teased in the back of her head. Raven looked at the figure and sure enough its shoulders broadened slightly and a nose seemed to grow out of the blob that was its face.

"He is so in love with you Raven. Cant you see that?" The stranger said slowly, choosing his words carefully. Raven looked at him and this time she knew the answer

"No, I don't see it. How can he have feelings for me? Look at Terra and look at me. Notice anything? Oh wait! Yeah, she is pretty and happy and I am dull and ugly. Or to put it in a better word, I am 'Creepy'." She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were welling behind them, this had been knocking about inside of her and now letting it out to a complete stranger felt slightly relieving if sad at the same time. A lump formed in her throat as the stranger reached out and pulled her into a hug. She was too comfortable to resist.

Suddenly something moved in the darkness behind her and she suddenly remembered where she was. She felt fear creeping into her insides again, gnawing at her, her whole body tensed with fear and she let out a small squeak of fear. She couldn't shake the feeling that he reminded her of someone, someone close. She stretched reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck like she had done a little while before. She was surprised at herself for hugging this stranger back but she got the feeling that he wasn't as much of a stranger as she thought. She got a feeling that she knew him and she also knew that it was natural that she should be hugging him. She answered sadly into the caring strangers chest, wishing that it was true:

"I won't allow myself to love someone who hates me"

(Don't close your eyes, don't turn away, don't try to hide Raven. Denial gets you nowhere. Accept it, you can, he doesn't.)

**WithRavensEmotionsInRavensDreamOooIsntThisGettingFun**

"Don't close your eyes, don't turn away, don't try to hide Raven. Denial gets you nowhere. Accept it, you can, he doesn't."

Wisdoms voice spoke rang out in the clearing that was only 50 meters or so, away from Raven and BB.

Happy clapped her hands, the plan was going better than expected and all of the emotions found that they could still talk to Raven. Wisdom had been voted to be spokesperson; even Rage had voted, much to the delight of many of the emotions. Whenever Raven tried to resist her feelings Wisdom would talk to her, try and knock some sense into her.

"Good, Good Wisdom!" Called bravery from her sitting position on a charred tree stump, she picked at a piece of rotting wood absentmindedly.

"Thank you Bravery but I fear that it isn't good enough. Beast boy will have to do his part as well; we cannot leave all of the responsibility on Affections shoulders.

"Raven is so thick. But then saying that BB, cute as he is, is a bit dim as well" Sneered Rude, standing near knowledge trying to read the book over her shoulder. Knowledge shifted so that Rude couldn't see the book she was reading and continued to mumble to herself. Suddenly Knowledge snapped her book shut and looked up at the emotions that had been startled at the noise, Fear and Timid were cowering under their cloaks in a secluded bush,

"From my calculations we have another 10 maybe 15 minutes left before the chances of Raven waking up reach 90" Knowledge stated, unfolding her legs to stand up and rearrange her glasses.

"So that means we have ten minutes to get Raven to accept that she likes beast boy and get him to tell her he likes her too?" Happy asked merrily.

"Yes, basically that is it. Once she accepts it then our job is done but until then we have to help beast boy along. We need to sort out some thoughts to persuade Raven of her true feelings" Said affection matter of factly as she popped into the middle of the group. They all jumped in surprise except knowledge and wisdom who just sat there knowingly.

"Who invited her?" spat rude at affection who only smiled warmly in return.

"Raven is waking up slowly; the bond was stronger so it was easier for me to leave it up to him. It is going quite well, Raven is recognizing beast boy and bits of him are forming from the shell. He is trying very hard but we need to try harder" Affection updated the rest of the emotions who all listened intensively.

Wisdom nodded, all of the emotions doubled their efforts to try and help Raven realise her feelings.

**InTheKitchenWithRavenAndBeastBoyWhereWeLeftOff**

"I won't allow myself to love someone who hates me" Ravens voice choked as she struggled to get the words out.

(She thinks you hate her, man that's twisted.) Beast boy frowned and without realizing it he started rubbing her back again. He didn't care that Ravens energy was still destroying most of the kitchen, that wasn't his problem anymore.

"R-Raven, Beast boy doesn't hate you" Beast boy stuttered wondering what he could have done to affect Raven so negatively.

"I am so mean and horrible and I never realized he cared what I thought, I deserve to be hated" Raven said her body shaking from cold and guilt.

"Hey, shh Raven." Beast boy comforted "Beast boy knows you are only joking, He likes you just as much, if not more than any of the other titans." Raven shook her head sadly, opening her eyes realizing that the top that the stranger was wearing was purple.

"You are only saying that, you don't know anything about beast boy" Raven said incredulously, Beast boy couldn't help but snort to try and cover up his giggle.

(Aw, Raven you are so blissfully ignorant)

"Raven. I am beast boy!" Beast boy sighed into Ravens ear. He slowly brought his hand up to stroke the back of Ravens hair, enjoying how soft and silky it felt underneath his finger tips.

"You said you were truth" Raven whispered confused, Beast boy swallowed.

(Dug yourself a hole there mate, well done)

"I lied." Beast boy admitted, blushing guiltily, wondering why Raven was still hugging him.

(Oooo smooth move BB) His mind sneered cruelly at beast boy who was unsure of what to say or do next.

"Prove it" Raven whispered firmly but with a strange emotion wrapped in her words, it sounded playful almost. Beast boy smiled at the way Raven said it, she obviously had an idea it was him, he must do.

(Is she coming on to us? Quick! Think of something that only you would know!)

"Err. I am green?"

(Dude? What happened, I said something only YOU would know, not the whole world)

"No, no wait. Um, you call me a grass stain?"

He heard Raven sigh, felt her arms loosen slightly, her voice sounded slightly different this time around

"Anyone could know that, I want something really deep" Beast boy cringed at her words; he had never done anything deep. He was about as shallow as a kiddie paddling pool.

(Hurry dude! She is letting go, we can't let her go. Try the one about Nevermore) Beast boy swallowed.

"Your emotions are separate Ravens and Happy wears a pink cloak and likes my jokes" Raven stood for a moment and beast boy congratulated himself, but Raven pulled away. Beast boy felt the warmth leave him for the second time and his face fell.

(Beast boy tell her about the one when you were the beast, tell her what you told her) His mind screamed back at him, beast boy sighed and thought back

(She was asleep; she didn't hear me, what good will it do?) Raven had turned around and was walking away slowly.

"Raven!" Beast boy called putting out an arm to grab her shoulder; he turned her around slowly, swallowing worriedly wondering if he should tell her.

(At least you told her how you feel, then it is done and you can't spend for ever saying 'what if?') She looked at him expectantly; he pulled her other shoulder round so that she was facing him. He looked around the kitchen worriedly then shrugged.

(Wait a moment, what if this is all just a big hoax and Robin, Star and Cyborg are laughing at me?) Beast boy thought panic running through his body suddenly. It was then that Beast boy realized that he had gotten to the point where he didn't care anymore.

(It doesn't matter, at least then she will know and you will know where you stand. Just tell her what you told her when she was asleep. It is no different.) The voice reasoned with him

(Yeah) Thought beast boy annoyed (But that time she didn't hear what I was saying, she was unconscious not half awake…Oh well, no or never)

"Raven, there is something I have to tell you..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry that I didn't finish it, I just thought that it would make a good last chapter. Don't worry the next chapter will be shorter so I should finish it very soon. **

**So For those of you who don't really understand I will shout it out for you**

**_THIS ISNT THE LAST CHAPTER I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE THE LAST!_**

Review or I will never finish it…Heheheh

**Anime chick0900: **Thank you, I am sorry I didn't reply to your review in the previous chapter I posted the page before I checked my email and saw that you replied. I wrote this chapter for Pete…who ever he is. Thank you once again for reviewing!

**PrincessOfDiamonds: **Yes I am the famed Review girl. But I shall never tell you my secret identity. You are gonna have to wait for the next chapter all over again. Sorry :P

**RenegadePinapple: **Putting Raven in a dream let me use her emotions so I could make her as out of character as I wanted…so thank you for the comment. Made me smile.

**Regrem Erutaerc**You read my mind. I am going to make something up next chapter; I think it will work perfectly….Yay.

**Overactive mind: **I warned about the fluff. I think…LOL I like fluff. I also like sheep. Do you think I should incorporate a sheep into the story? No? Didn't think so…heheh

**Werewolf under a killing moon: **No don't die. Oooo dead and foaming sounds like fun. I take it you are now a zombie or to be specific….A zombie who likes my fan fic. Oo

**Pink-Raven-Rules: **More suspense just for you. You rock aren't you missing something, I think you meant to say: You are a rock. Which I am…the magical typing Rock.

**Darth Cruel: **Funky name, sorry I left it there. Oh and sorry I left the end of this chapter like that as well. I am so cruel. Heheheh

**RavenMasterOfTele: **Oo-er. Super? Super noodles? Yes. I am a super noodle! A magic super noodle that can type!

**ShadowRoth:** My lips are sealed. If I had lips, that is, because I am actually a big blob of softy ness.

**bb-and-Raven-rock: **I have hurried and I will hurry to get the last chapter. Hurry rhymes with curry! Oooo curry.

--------------------------------------

**I must apologize for my very random replies. I felt like being completely stupid.**

So if you are stupefied by my weird reply just put your head in-between your knees and breathe deeply. The feeling of dizziness will soon pass.

_**REVIEW OR I WILL DIE!**_


	7. Entwined

Ok, last chapter. Sad? Aw, don't be. Sorry that it took me another chapter to finish it but my mind was so overloaded with different aspects to finish the finale that I thought

"**Heck, why not put them all in and stretch it on to another chapter and get your reviews to 50!"**

That was my aim and I will hopefully be there by the time I have finished this chapter.

So, thank you, I enjoyed this very much and I am sure it won't be my last fanfic.

Now I am going to get someone very special to do the disclaimer for me, I want Filmore from "Filmore" (I do not own or have any part in the creation of Filmore or the characters and places associated with it…phew)

**Filmore: **Snap! Here's the 411, See Astrid here aint got nothing to do with the teen titans. It was all a big scheme to make a story out of the characters without having to own the teen titans. Cause that's just it, dawg, Astrid here doesn't have any part in the teen titans, characters or places associated do ya?

**Me:** -ashamed- No, I don't own the teen away with filmore in pursuit…

**Me, shouting over my shoulder:** ENJOOOOOOYYYYY!

-----------------------------------------------------

**MeanWhileWithTheOtherTitans**

Robins eyes snapped open suddenly to the sound of knocking on his door; he struggled out of bed slowly. He stifled a yawn and shuffled over to the door, taking his time, if there was an emergency the alarm would be going off. It was probably beast boy asking where the tofu was. Robin smirked remembering fondly the image of the tofu being flushed down the toilet.

"Alright, I'm coming beast boy" Robin muttered sleepily as he opened the door.

"Cyborg?" Robin frowned confused

"Err, Dude you might want to put some more clothes on" Cyborg whispered urgently, Robin in turn looked down, he was topless and wearing his pyjama bottoms, not to mention his mask which he wore permanently.

"What? It's just us t-" Robin was cut of by a giggle behind Cyborg who was grinning madly.

"S-Starfire?" Robin gasped turning around quickly ready to run back into his room and hide but Cyborg grabbed his arm and used his other hand to put a finger up to his lips.

"Shh! Robin you might want to see this dawg" Cyborg whispered at a surprised Robin who was promptly dragged out of his doorway and into the hall.

"Hello friend Robin" A small voice said shyly from somewhere in the dark hallway. Robin blushed deeply, embarrassingly aware of how naked he felt even though he was wearing bottoms.

"Err, Hi Starfire." Robin replied, the colour from his cheeks obvious even in the dark. Robin quickly shook his head and turned to where he thought Cyborg was

"So what is the problem Cyborg?" Robin asked in the direction where he last remembered seeing Cyborg.

"Yo? Robin, I am over here" Cyborg laughed waving his hand in a vain attempt to get Robins attention.

"Robin?" Asked Starfire innocently "Have you been eating your carrots?" Her voice was so naïve and sweet that Cyborg and Robin didn't have it in them to find it funny.

"No star, I just can't see in the dark that well tonight. Cyborg can you put a little light on the subject?" Robin explained to Starfire and then turned to where Cyborgs voice had been earlier.

"Sure thing dawg." Cyborgs voice said quietly behind Robin who jumped as Cyborgs shoulder torches lit up the hallway.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Starfire breathily. The hallway was in a terrible state, pictures and objects had been crushed; there were dents in the wall and holes in the long window that spanned the length of the hall. Curtains lay in tatters, the carpet was pulled up in certain places and some objects in the hall looked like they had been set on fire, charred and crispy.

"I'm going to get Beast boy and Raven, It looks like we have visitors" Robin said waking up suddenly and getting back into his normal leader attitude. He quickly walked off, but before he had even gone two steps Cyborg grabbed his arm again. Robin looked at Cyborg expectantly, one eyebrow raised waiting for Cyborgs explanation.

"I'll go and get those two; you go ahead with Starfire and see the state of the rest of the tower." Cyborg said seriously, handing him a torch. Before Cyborg set off to get Beast boy and Raven he leant in towards Robin and whispered teasingly

"You look after Starfire ok?" Robin blushed and pushed him away jokingly.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen. Cool?" Cyborg asked the two titans, one of whom was standing awkwardly as if they were embarrassed.

"No friend Cyborg, I am actually quite warm. But yes, we shall meet in the kitchen" Starfire said warmly, her eyes closed happily. Cyborg nodded and walked off in the direction of beast boys' room which was in a different part of the tower, he knew Ravens room was closer but he wanted to give Robin and Starfire a little time alone. Cyborg silently congratulated himself on his match making, one couple down, and one to go.

(Boo yah! Robin and Starfire, consider your selves Cyborg-ificated. You are now a couple. Now for the hard ones, Beast boy, Raven…Here I come!)

Robin swung the torch around to try and see the full extent of the damage when suddenly the torch landed on Starfire. Robin stopped moving the torch and stared, she was wearing a big top that read 'I watch the Fungus show and I like it!' the hem of the bottom of her shirt stopped where her battle outfit normally stopped, slightly above her knees, it wasn't revealing at all but Robin still blushed. Robin looked Starfire up and down, her hair slightly messed up from being slept on and her long slender legs where bootless,

"Robin, you are blinding me with your stick of light!" Starfire called, shielding her eyes with her arms. Robin blushed heavily; swinging the torch away he mumbled his apology. Robin turned away and started slowly walking towards the kitchen, Starfire sighed and reached out and touched his back lightly, sending the hairs on the back of Robins neck stand on end.

"Friend Robin you have temporarily blinded me, will you guide me?" she asked Robin innocently, light spots dancing around her vision, Robin was glad that she couldn't see, it gave him an excuse to hold her hand and it stopped her from seeing the brilliant shade of crimson his face had turned.

(He is not wearing a top) Thought Starfire innocently (I like Robin. He is very handsome)

Robin walked slowly, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness that was surrounding him, Starfires hand felt comforting to a worried Robin as he surveyed the destruction around him

"What terrible creature has done this?" Starfire asked Robin her voice full of fear,

(I am scared, but friend Robin is here. I shall not be scared) Starfire comforted herself looking at Robin happily. Starfire realized that the light spots had stopped and she could see again but she didn't let go of his hand.

Robin squeezed her hand and said

"Shh it is ok star. We will find out. Come on! I think I hear something in the kitchen."

**InRavensDreamWithTheEmotions**

All of the emotions, except Affection and Wisdom, were looking at knowledge expectantly as she sat bowed over her book, pencil in hand scribbling feverishly away shaking her head every now and again. Knowledge pushed her glasses back up her nose and crossed something out, she placed the pencil in her mouth thinking hard. Suddenly she gasped and scrawled something quickly into the book; she then nodded her head and carried on writing. Wisdom and Affection were deep in conversation, their heads together, their voices low, they discussed what they thought beast boy might be up to

"Do you think he will tell her?" Wisdom asked Affection quietly

"If he does it might be the only thing to tip Raven. We can only hope that he gets up enough nerve to tell her." Affection replied, her brow furrowed, both emotions thinking deeply.

"He thought we were unconscious didn't he? When he told her, he thought she was asleep." Affection broke the silence, whispering to Wisdom so that the other emotions couldn't hear her,

"Yes, which would make one wonder why he would tell her again; we have only to hope that he _will_ tell her again. I believe it is the only piece of information that will change her mind on the subject, I believe it will be the making or breaking of the situation" Wisdom replied just as quietly, painfully aware of the silence around her.

"Oh come on!" Sighed Rude impatiently "How long does it take? Its only maths, I bet I could do it!" She scoffed at Knowledge who took no notice of her and consequently rubbed something out in her book. There was a short silence that followed this action which was broken soon after by Happy singing her song

"I'm so Happy, happy, happy, You're so Happy, happy, happy, He's so happy, happy, happy, She's so happy, happy, happy, th-" Happys singing was soon cut of by Knowledge who slammed her book shut, a determined look on her face. All of the emotions turned to look at her, Rage struggled in her chains to raise her head to see what Knowledge had to say. Knowledge lowered her eyes to the floor, making one last calculation in her head. She sighed deeply realizing what her calculations meant and the severity of it all.

"From my calculations, using the data Affection shared with me, with the constant of the average semi-conscious all added together while applying the formula for a dream-" Knowledge was quickly cut off by Rude whose eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her hair line

"Say what now? Constant, formula? What are you on?"

Knowledge glanced at Rude, a pitying look on her face

"Carry on Knowledge, Rude be quiet." Wisdoms voice ordered politely a finger pointing at rude menacingly.

"All of my workings equal a countdown, in minutes. It is a complicated process, my working may even be off, but I have checked and checked through again, the answer is the same every time." Knowledge carried on as though she had never been interrupted in the first place.

"Tell us you fool or I will rip you limb from limb and you will wish you had never been expressed!" Rage threatened her voice full of malice, Knowledge didn't flinch, and she knew that the threat was empty and the chains would hold if Rage did actually try to hurt her.

"I would say, if my calculations are correct, we have…" She paused at looked at her watch and waited for a few moments

"3 minutes starting from now before Raven wakes up" Knowledge said while all of the emotions started jabbering between each other, all discussing the same thing.

How much time did they have left?

**MeanwhileWithCyborgInBeastBoysRoom**

Cyborg held his nose as he entered beast boys' room,

"B? Hey B…You in here?" Cyborg asked quietly looking at the rubbish surrounding him

"B, if you are in here can you come out quick cause I think your Pizza boxes are hungry?" Cyborg pleaded eyeing up the nearest Pizza box that promptly fell onto the floor and started shuffling towards him, Cyborg backed away getting nearer to the door.

"B?" Cyborg asked again, curious as to where he green friend was, he tapped some commands into his arm and after a moment or two it beeped telling him that there was no other life in the room other than Cyborg.

(Could have fooled me) Cyborg thought to himself as he edged out of the Room trying to avoid the pizza boxes that were surrounding him, their lids lifting up and closing hungrily.

(I wonder where B is.) He carried on walking down the hallway and set a course for Ravens room, suddenly when he turned a corner he saw an orb of black light destroying a picture frame that was on the floor. It floated up and then came crashing down on the frame, lifting it up and throwing it against the wall, every motion was completely silent.

"Whoa! Dude, what is that?" Cyborg asked himself but he already knew the answer. Cyborg sped up and passed the black energy, he skidded to a halt outside Ravens door. Without bothering to knock he blasted through Ravens door sending it off its hinges.

"Raven? You in here?" Cyborg called as he once again tapped into his arm panel, and once again he was told the same thing. A look of pure horror crept on to Cyborgs face, what ever it was, it had taken Beast boy and Raven and neither had put up a fight. What horrible torture were they going through and why Beast boy and Raven? Why those two? Cyborg was half way down the hallway when he realized his mistake.

(Dude! All that damage, it was Raven! She and B are both gone, the hallways done in. Only emotions could have done that….EMOTIONS?) Cyborg mentally screamed at himself, hitting his forehead he cursed himself, Raven and Beast boy were up in the middle of the night together. Why didn't he see it before?

(Aw. So romantic) a soppy voice in Cyborgs head simpered, Cyborg couldn't help but smile, they had got together without his help. Tonight it seemed was the night of love.

(Err, Cyborg?) His mind broke through his happy thoughts (Forgetting anything?)

"Robin! Kitchen! B and Raven!" He yelled to himself "Uh-oh" he whispered, the full impact of what was going to happen hitting him.

Cyborg ran towards the kitchen as fast as he could.

**AllTheWhileInRavensDream**

"What do you want to tell me?" She asked him, she looked at him closely. He didn't look like a blob anymore; he looked like a person, a person she knew but a person she couldn't quite figure out. The figure was wearing a purple top and its skin was green

(Like Beast boys) Raven thought wistfully.

"I told you this once, I think you were asleep that time as well" The figure chuckled more and more of the stranger becoming apparent, more detail being added in every second.

"Remember when you got taken by Adonis and I saved you?" The stranger asked his voice familiarly uncomfortable. Raven nodded in reply.

"Well, before the other titans came along and I was looking after you I morphed back into Beast boy. And I t-told y-you something important"

Raven frowned, she hadn't been asleep.

She had heard it and remembered it.

She had remembered what he told her and she had locked it deep within her heart, she had told nobody and she was sure he had told nobody either. If this stranger knew what he said then the stranger had to be beast boy. No one else could know.

Raven looked at the stranger, he was looking more and more like beast boy, his hair, his eyes, his nose, his ears but not his mouth. He didn't have a mouth, where there should have been lips there was only white, like a blank sheet of paper. It scared Raven slightly. She wanted to see his mouth, if she could see his lips it would be ok. They wouldn't be as much as a stranger. Raven was lost deep in thought:

(Where are your lips)

**AllTheWhileInRavensDreamWithHerEmotions**

Knowledge looked very grim as she shook her head. All of the other emotions who were scattered around the woods, sitting on tree stumps or floating all except for Rage who was lying on the floor grumbling.

"We do not have much longer left" Knowledge said matter-of-factly her brow wrinkling.

"Countdown?" Asked affection tentatively, worried about how much longer they had left.

**BackWithRavenAndBeastBoyInTheKitchen **

Beast boy swallowed worriedly, he didn't know how he was going to tell her all over again, this time she was going to react and he didn't know if he could stomach rejection. Once again he thought he heard talking in the hallway, a distant mumbling, but he quickly dismissed it, he had to concentrate on the task in hand. He had no guarantee how long Raven would be asleep for and he wanted to get his feelings out of his system.

"Well, before the other titans came along and I was looking after you I morphed back into Beast boy. And I t-told y-you something important" he paused waiting to see Ravens reaction so far, she seemed confused but quickly her face shut off, showing him no emotion.

(Now or never dude) Beast boy told himself, the pit of his stomach fluttering expectantly. Beast boy closed his eyes, pretending that if he couldn't see Raven that she wasn't there, listening to him tell her something he had never told anyone else. Telling her something he had never felt for anyone else.

"I told you that, I-I loved y-you and that n-nothing would ever come in t-the way of that, n-nothing and n-no one"

**MeanWhileInRavensDreamWithHerEmotions**

All of the emotions looked at Knowledge, each one as silent as the next waiting for Knowledge to talk.

"One minute left"

She stated as the rest of the emotions reacted in different ways. Affection and Wisdom started meditating, doubling their efforts to help Raven accept beast boy. Fear and timid squealed and jumped, hitting each other on the head causing both of them to start crying hysterically. Rude just spat on the ground near happy who was singing her 'happy song' to herself. Rage was grunting and rolling around on the floor in a vain attempt to get free of her bonds.

"Not enough time" she growled angrily.

**BackInTheKitchenWithBeastBoyAndRaven**

Beast boy studied Ravens face waiting for a response, the kitchen seemed eerily quiet and time seemed to stand still. Beast boy didn't know what he was expecting, her to agree with him, to laugh at him, to hurt him? There were so many scenarios that Beast boy thought he was going to throw up. After what seemed an age Raven pulled away from the hug

(Uh-Oh) Was the cleanest exclamation of worry in Beast boy's head.

But Raven didn't laugh or turn away; instead she stared at him as though seeing him for the first time.

"Beast boy?" She asked, tilting her head to one side in the way that made Beast boys' stomach do roly polies.

"Yeah, Raven its me!" beast boy exclaimed happily "I-I'm sorry I d-didn't tell you when y-you were awake it was just easier when you were asleep because you know you were asleep and it didn't feel like I was talking to you and it was such a relief-" Beast boys ramblings were cut off by raven who smiled. Beast boy thought his heart would melt, or at least stop, he was sure that if it beat any faster he would die.

"Beast boy, I have two things to tell you. One is a fact and the other is a question."

**BackInRavensDreamWithTheEmotions**

"Yes!" Cried affection triumphantly as all of the other emotions around her started cheering.

"Go Raven, Go Raven, Go Go, Go Raven" Happy sang merrily skipping around all of the emotions who were all being uncharacteristically happy. All of the emotions were either cheering or singing or just smiling. Suddenly everyone stopped and gaped at Rage whose mouth was fixed into a wide smile. All of the emotions suddenly started laughing, amazed at how different rage looked with a big grin on her face. Even Fear and Timid came out from under their cloaks to start cheering and yelling with glee. Knowledge however was looking at her watch; a frown appeared on her delicate brow.

"30 SECONDS!" yelled Knowledge above the noise.

**BackInTheKitchenWithBeastBoyAndRaven**

"Yeah?" asked beast boy breathlessly. Beast boy was resisting every urge to pull Raven back into the hug but he wanted to hear what she had to say, even if she wanted to say it standing away from him.

Which she didn't.

Raven leant forward and locked her arms around beast boys neck, she moved her mouth so that it was right by his ear. Beast boy shivered as he felt her warm breath against the back of his neck.

"I wasn't asleep when you told me that the first time"

Ravens words shot right into the centre of beast boy, electrocuting everything on the way. Beast boys eyes shot open in shock, she knew and she didn't say anything? Memories of all the things they had been through since he had said that and she had known and he had not understood that she had been awake. All of the things he said, or more importantly all of the things she said. She knew?

Beast boy was still trying to get over the shock of the first remark when Raven said something that made him smile.

"Second thing, this may sound like a stupid question but," Raven paused, pulling away from beast boy to look him in the face. Frowning she looked really hard at his mouth and then at his eyes.

"Where are your lips?"

Suddenly beast boy wasn't in control of his actions, instinct took over and he was putting his hand up to Ravens face and touched her cheek slightly, he leant in, every part of him urging him onwards, screaming at him to keep going. Raven closed her eyes and their lips brushed slightly, the first touch was gentle and unsure.

**BackInRavensDreamWithTheEmotions**

The celebrations had gone up another notch when Raven kissed beast boy, screaming and cheering sending an overload of emotion into Raven. The forest around them started flittering and it was no longer dark, bright colours streamed across the floor and grew into multicoloured trees and music started playing from no where.

Suddenly Knowledge yelled above all the noise

"WE'RE AWAKE!

**BackInTheKitchenWithBeastBoyAndRaven**

Suddenly Raven hooked her arms around the back of Beast boys neck again and kissed him back, surprised by this sudden movement beast boy opened his eyes and looked at the girl he was kissing. Something was different, her eyes looked more awake.

"Raven I-"

Beast boy was cut of by Raven pulling him back into their embrace, pressing her lips against his. Beast boy closed his eyes again and wrapped his arms around her waist feeling the curves he hand remembered from moments before. He kissed her harder letting all of the emotion he had felt flow through him into Raven. He hugged her tighter wanting to be closer to her, she started playing with a strand of his hair, she pulled away slightly and nibbled his bottom lip causing beast boys knees to nearly give way. Beast boy wanted to smile when he realized something.

(Raven tastes like chocolate mint)

**MeanWhileWithTheOtherTitans**

Robin walked into the kitchen still holding starfires hand, he swung the torch around to see the state of the kitchen. The large window had been smashed, pictures had been broken, tables snapped in half and items strewn around the place. He heard Starfire gasp and he turned the torch in the direction she was pointing. Robin saw Beast boy standing in the middle of the kitchen in his pyjamas, his back facing him.

"Beast boy?" He asked, confused.

"Beast boy" Raven whispered, Beast boy turned to look at her, worried that she might not have wanted to kiss him.

"Raven, I-" Beast boy was cut off once again, but this time by:

"Raven?" Robin gasped, even more perplexed than before.

"Robin?" Asked beast boy, wondering what robin was doing up.

"Robin?" Asked Raven, wondering where she was and why robin was standing in the door way to the kitchen topless.

Suddenly there was a loud clattering as Cyborg came charging round the corner

"Starfire!" he gasped, out breath from his running.

"Starfire?" Beast boy asked, his face twisted with confusion.

"Starfire?" Raven gasped, just as flabbergasted as beast boy.

(So that is what Robin is doing topless) Raven thought to herself, her eyebrow arching.

"Cyborg?" Starfire asked the titan, who was still gasping for air, he still had not seen Beast boy and Raven.

"Beast boy" He gasped, trying to return his breathing to normal,

"And Raven-" Cyborg too, was cut off by Raven

"Cyborg?" she asked completely startled by the amount of people in the kitchen at such an early hour.

"And Raven" carried on Cyborg who quickly shook his head and looked at Raven.

"Raven!" He exclaimed, a look of pure glee flashed through his eyes as his face lit up. Both Raven and Beast boy were still entwined with each other, their faces burning brick red.

"OK!" yelled Robin loudly "I think we all know our names by now! Now would someone please exp-" Robin had got only half way through his rant before he was picked up by Cyborg who had picked up Starfire with his other arm.

"Don't mind us" he gushed innocently, while a struggling Robin tried to break free. Cyborg tried to sidle out of the room casually but it failed rather miserably.

Beast boy turned back to Raven, took a deep breath and readied himself to explain.

"Raven I-" but for the third time he was interrupted, raven shook her head.

"Don't worry Beast boy, I think I understand." Her voice was back to its normal monotone, but she still had a smile playing on her lips.

"Two things," she said playfully "One, I need to talk to my emotions about this. Two, I wasn't asleep that time either". Beast boy blushed madly, glad that Raven felt the same. He hugged her again, smelling her hair and breathing in what had just happened.

"So," Beast boy paused "You're Ok with it?" There was a slight pause where Raven sighed heavily, Beast boy's stomach lurched

(She doesn't want me!) His head screamed. Raven pulled away from beast boy just enough to look at him straight in the face. Beast boy lowered his eyes and closed them, waiting for the rejection, the knock back that he knew was coming. When suddenly he felt something brush against his lips, his tense body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Raven again.

Entwined.

**ButTheStoryDoesntEndThere**

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin had watched the last set of events unfold with shocked faces. Cyborg yawned obviously, trying to conceal a smile.

(One down, One more to go) He thought to himself for the second time that night.

"Well, y'all I'm off to recharge. Behave yourselves you two" Cyborg teased Robin and Starfire. Starfire was looking at Robin in an odd way and Robin was crimson from Cyborgs remark.

"We'll clear up in the morning, see ya then!" He called back as he made his way down the hallway towards his room.

Robin turned to Starfire who was staring at him,

"Hey star. What is wrong?" Robin said, worried about how Starfire was acting. Starfire smiled shyly and mumbled something that Robin couldn't make out.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked moving closer to her to try and hear what she was saying. Robin accidentally brushed his arm on hers and he blushed deeply.

"I wish to be 'OK with it'" Starfire said quietly playing with a strand of her hair. Robin didn't understand at first, confusion all over his face. Then it dawned on him. He remembered what beast boy said before Raven kissed him

"Are you Ok with it?"

"oh" Robin said, his voice a tiny gasp for air as he realized what Starfire had meant.

Robins hand shook as he moved it onto stars shoulder, she looked at it quizzically until Robin brought his other hand to the back of her head, he pulled her in to a tight hug, her head resting on his shoulder. Robin was just trying to put the moment off, when he would have to kiss her.

(What if she didn't mean that, what if she doesn't want this?) was all that was going through robins mind.

But Robin needn't have worried, Starfire pulled away slightly, looking at an embarrassed robin. She leant forward and pecked him quickly on the lips. Robins eyes widened with shock and he stood there completely paralyzed.

"I will see you in the morning friend Robin" giggled Starfire skipping off to her room. Robin just gaped after her.

"Star! Wait!" Robin called, finding his voice again. Starfire turned round expectantly. Robin ran over to where she stood and looked at his feet.

"I'm Ok with it" He said quietly before he pulled her into another hug and kissed her, after a few moments Starfire kissed him back. After a short while they broke apart and just hugged, arms and thoughts wrapped around each other.

Entwined.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This may sound odd, but PLEASE REVIEW.**

Tell me if you liked the ending!

If you review then I will be spurred on to think of another plot and write another BB x Rae Fanfic!

**SO REVIEW! TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT. IF YOU DIDN'T, STICK IT!**

RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIIIEEEEWWWWW!

**MAYBE I DIDNT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**REVIEW SO THAT I CAN GET A NEW IDEA QUICKER...REVIEW!**


	8. Replies to Reviews

**Werewolf Under A Killing Moon: **Get up you smell, I finished it heheheh. Took my time, I know. Hopefully I stopped you foaming at the mouth.

**PrincessOfDiamonds: **Yeah, I thought it would be cruel to make it another chapter long. So I did it. I am cruel…My secret Identity? Never! My name? Never!

**AddictiveJon: **You ask, You get. The idea for this just popped into my head when I wrote this. Thankyou

**Tenshi Takai: **I take it you were happy when you wrote that? Lol, Thank you, I hope you enjoyed it.

**RobStar x BBrae: **Thank you! That made me feel so special. I am complicated, I like my disclaimers too. Thank you so much, this review made my day!

**Regrem Erutaerc: **I liked your idea! Thank you for the purdy little face.

**Ninjamuffin13: **You are joking me? The rubbish you write…sure and 114 people (or how ever many reviews you have) think it is rubbish. I love your story! Thank you…-ish honoured-

**Anime Chick009: **Cliff hangers are my life, I am a cliff. I wrote this chapter quickly just for you. My super fast noodle typing. HYAH

**CrimsonBlade117: **Finished it! Sorry that I dragged it on, but I am glad you liked it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much

**Angelfire113: **Don't fall of your chair! Thank you, I got a mental image of someone sitting on the edge of their seat. That smiley face made me smile too!

**Overactive Mind: **Finale, Done. I hope you liked it, thank you for reviewing and calling it good, I luuurrve every review!

**AddicticeJon: **Awww, the face! I couldn't resist, I made this chapter as long as I dared without stringing it out. I hope you liked it!

**Darth Cruel: Evil? **Why of course! I hope you liked the Finale, good thing I didn't leave it on a cliffy, That wouldn't be a very good ending would it? Thank you!

**Wren N. Logan: **You understood my urgency for reviews then? I updated as quickly as I could so that in the unlikely event that I died at least my story would be finished and you would have something to remember me by.

**Drow Judicator: **Evil and Cliffhanger, the words I have had thrown at me at birth. It is second nature…But then again so is updating…I hope you enjoyed it.

**ShadowRoth: **Posted as soon as I typed it up. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you liked the final chapter.

**BB-And-Raven-Rock: **I quite liked chapter 6 but this chapter has to be my favourite. Your review makes me want to write more, but I will have to put it all in another story, it would have been cruel dragging this on…Kinda wish I had now…joking!

**Hope Rising: **Don't worry, see, I posted this and I didn't die either. Wow I may even live long enough to think up another story.

**Dancingirl3: **No! Don't die, I luurve your stories as well! Ok, Ok. I updated…living? Hello? Still alive?

**Iforgetmyname: **Your story was so cute! Are you calling me beautiful or the story? Lol. I am glad you liked it. Well, at least you get to see it end!

**TheUbu: **Ack! I luba your stories, I feel spo0shal that you read mine. Your stories are so cool. Thank You so much for your review. It made me smile!

**-----------------------------------------**

I am really sorry if I didn't reply to your review, It was probably because I wrote this document before you managed to post it.


End file.
